Microdermabrasion is a process for removing undesirable outer layers of the skin, resulting in a cleaner skin and enhanced skin tone. Problem areas of the skin, such as acne scars, age spots, and sun damaged skin may be removed to improve the patient's appearance.
One current trend is to utilize additional surface treatments to enhance the abrasion process, such as chemicals or additional abrasives. However, such treatments are often expensive, require additional precautions, and often leave undesirable residue that must be properly disposed after treatment. Such additional treatments also limit the ability to treat the patient to an office setting or other controlled environment.